Luminescence
by pococo
Summary: They where ignored by there family for their sister, the GWL. They both wished to become bright, to become seen, to become stars. And so they did. But when they return to earth what will there family say, considering they are the real Children Who Lived
1. Chapter 1

Luminescence

**Summary:** They where ignored by there family for their sister, the GWL. They both wished to become bright, to become seen, to become stars. And so they did. But when they return to earth what will there family say, considering they are the real Children Who Lived.

**Pairings:** Harry/?, OC/OC, RW/HG, RL/SB

**Warnings:** Slash, slash, and more slash? Yup, also cursing. I think that's it for now.

"…" English (when in ancient greek times)

"…." English for first half, greek for the last half.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are!"_ A childish voice giggled, running around his back yard. Another voice picked up where he left off.

"_Like a diamond in the sky!"_ The other voice giggled. The two boys looked at each other and then fell down in fits of giggles. They both looked up at the sky. "Wouldn't it be woooonderful to be a star, Harry?" One of the boys asked his brother, a brother that looked identical to him.

"Ah huh! It would, Matty!" Harry told his brother. Both boys had black messy hair an bright green eyes. They also had matching lightning bolt scars.

_The scars_.

The scars where from when a dark wizard named Voldemort came to kill there family. That night there mom took both of them and there sister (their triplet, even if they don't state so anymore) Leona, or Leo for short, and hid them up stairs. The dark wizard had forced there father into unconsciousness and came up stairs for one of them.

His mother had put them in their crib and stood in front of it, begging for the mad man to kill her instead and to not kill them. Never her children. But he just told her to stand a side but she didn't. He stunned her quickly and went after the children. He went after the twins first, seeing as he couldn't tell them apart, but when he tried to kill them his power back fired on him and left him as a simple spirit. When that happened a piece of rubble from the side of the room had hit Leona and made a heart shaped scar on her cheek.

Harry James Potter and Matthew Sirius Potter where the true children who lived, but their sister Leona Rose Potter was hailed as the girl who lived and Harry and Matty Potter where left behind, ignored and treated as if they where nothing but garbage on the bottom of their parents shoes. If they didn't have each other they would have gone mad. But they did have each other. And they where happy, they had two people that loved them, the Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. They would always get presents from them, but never from there parents.

They both loved to read because of this. They didn't usually have anything to do, other then read. They where smart for 5 year olds.

Harry grinned at Matty, who just smiled in return. "You know what Matty, I wish we were stars, then we could shine, shine, _shine!_ And _everyone_ would look at us and see us and think how beautiful we are!"

Matty giggled at his brother. "How silly, well, I wish we could be stars too! It would be really nice being surrounded by other stars, maybe we would have a real family then!" Harry agreed, looking up into the sky once more.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful!"

* * *

"_The poor dears, so un loved…" A lady sighed._

"_Do you think we should grant their wish, sister?" A girlish voice asked. _

"_I think it would be in their best interest, yes…" Another female voice sighed. "They are our champions at this point in time. They could get some training in and then return to earth at the right time…"_

"_I agree!" The youngish girl voice chirped._

"_As do I…" The last lady agreed. _

"_Then it is agreed, they shall go back and time and then become the stars they are meant to be…" The lady looked down at the image of the two twins. "You have the blessings of the fates…"_

_

* * *

_

Harry looked over to Matty and then to the sky where storm clouds where gathering up. He looked at it confused, hadn't the sky just been clear. He could of sworn that it was. He turned to look at his brother.

"Matty, do you…"

"What is happening? No, I don't…" He said, clinging to his brother. Harry clung right back. There was a flash of lightening and then, black.

* * *

"Ah its hatching!" A women's voice said, happily. She looked at the egg in front of her. _Her egg_, the egg with her children. She looked at it, tight lipped. They where the children borne or herself, Leda, and of that beautiful swan. "Ómorfi kýknos (1) …" She murmured to herself, looking at the egg, that was begging to break. She smiled at it gently.

These were her child, her beautiful child. The cracking finally stopped as her looked into the egg. There in the egg where two male children, both with black hair the color of the night sky with bright green eyes. They also had a strange mark on their forehead which looked like a lightning bolt. She looked at them, and they looked back at her. She picked the two children up.

"My sons, Pollux and Castor…" She smiled as she picked them up, prepared to take them to her husband Tyndareus.

* * *

Pollux grinned at his brother. Castor just rolled his eyes at him. They both looked to be around 16 years old at this point of time. They had had many adventures and had a wonderful life so far. Pollux looked at his brother, before talking to his brother in the language they spoke that no one else understood. (And Pollux knew it was because the language had not been created yet).

"_Matty, do you like our life now?"_ Pollux asked his brother. Castor just looked at his brother, before putting a piece of his shoulder length black hair behind his ear. He looked at his olive toned skin, before looking back up at his brother.

"_Yes, I do. It is better then our last life Harry…"_ He gave a sigh. Pollux looked up at the sky.

"_We have made many new friends gone on so many adventures. Life is good don't you think?"_ Castor nodded.

He looked away, yes life was good.

"Come on Pollux, we should go or Master is going to skin us alive!" Castor told his brother.

"Nai, nai, adelfé ... (2)" Pollux sighed, taking his brothers hand as they trudged there way back to their master healer.

* * *

"CASTOR! Castor, no, adelfé! _Castor no!_" Pollux screamed over his brothers body. His brother was not dead, _yet_. But even with all his healing knowledge he would not be able to save him. They where 19, when they found the love of there lives. A pair a beautiful sisters. But they where already betrothed, so the idiots that they where they decided to duel to get them. But in their fight with Idas and Lynceus, Castor got hit with a fatal blow from Idas. They had beaten them but Castor was dying.

"Castor don't leave me, don't!" Pollux screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't I need you…"

"P-Pollux… N-No, Harry, l-l-look at me…" Castor said, weakly putting his hand on his brothers face. "D-Don't be s-sad… p-please f-f-for me?" Pollux just smiled at his brother.

"I'll try…" Castor smiled.

"T-Thank you…" He coughed, bits of blood mixed in with spit. Pollux just continued to sob, and then Castor was still.

"No, no, no, no, _noooo!"_

_

* * *

_

"Why wont I die. Why, why, I just want to be with him, why!" Pollux yelled. He held in his hand a blooded knife. His hand was covered in his blood, his arm was covered his blood, and so was his face. "I hate this, I hate being immortal. Why must I be the one that never dies. Castor deserves it more. Why!" He screamed as he dropped the knife. He thought that nothing could get him here in this time period, he and his brother finally had a family that loved them. But then, then goes and dies and he himself _just wont die_!

"I wish I could be with him. We didn't even get out wish! _Was it for naught Matty?_" He asked. He continued to sob.

"Your dedication to your brother is admirable, and so is your willingness to be with him…" A voice said behind him. Pollux turned his tear and blood smeared face to look and see who it was. When he saw he gasped aloud. Standing in front of him was a god and not just any god it was the Chief God himself, Zeus.

"Yeah, but so what? He is gone and I am still here, still alive. It isn't fair?" He said looking down. Zeus looked at him, before shaking his head.

"You may see him again on one condition…"

"Anything to see Castor again, _anything!"_ He said desperately. Zeus smiled at him.

"So be it."

And that was the night Castor and Pollux, also known as Harry and Matthew Potter, became the Gemini stars.

* * *

**Well, this is another new story. Now I just have to finish the next chapter up. Its almost done so look forward to it!**

**On another note, most of the chapter is writen from the myth but I left some stuff out (I couldnt think of how to write it out) but I would be willing to write one shots of some of there adventures~**

**Next Chapter: Pollux and Castor meet Sirius and we see what happens to the Potter family!**

(1)_Ómorfi kýknos_- Beautiful egg

(2) _adelfé_- Brother, Pollux (Harry) calls Castor (Matty) this affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They where ignored by there family for their sister, the GWL. They both wished to become bright, to become seen, to become stars. And so they did. But when they return to earth what will their family say, considering they are the real Children Who Lived.

Pairings: Harry/?, OC/OC, RW/HG, RL/SB

Warnings: Slash, slash, and more slash? Yup, also cursing. I think that's it for now.

"….." English

"_blah…."_ Greek

* * *

Luminescence Chapter one

* * *

Sirius Black was not a happy camper. Oh no, not when his god sons where still missing after 11 years, or when said god sons parents don't even care. He growled slightly. He didn't even know what day they had disappeared, because their parents forgot about them. He had come one over one day in spring to check up on them and when he had asked Lily and James where they were they had look at him confused for a second before saying they hadn't seen them in a while. He had blown up at his friend and his wife yelling at them because they only cared about there daughter and not there sons.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had vowed to himself that if he ever found them he was going to get custody over them with Remus. He would not put them back in a household with people that did not care for them.

Sitting up from his bed, he heard a crash.

"_Ouch! _Pollux_, careful_!" A voice reprimanded.

"_Sorry_, Castor!" The other person said sheepishly. Sirius picked up his wand and started edging to his door. He went through, going through the hallways silently. When he came to a turn he looked around it and what he saw made him take a step back. There, in his sitting room was 2 identical twin teens, which looked like James. Except that they had the tips of their shoulder length black hair white.

"Do you think Sirius will remember us, Pollux? It has been a while…" The one called 'Castor' said. The one called 'Pollux' moved closer to his brother.

"_Adelfé_, it has only been 11 years for him but thousands for us. If we still remember him, then its guaranteed that he still remembers us!"

"H-Harry, Matty?" Sirius said, finally risking going into the room. Of course, both boys where in togas but they did look like the Potter twins.

"Padfoot!" They both said, enveloping him in a hug. "We missed you!"

"So it is you!" He grinned. "Boy, you guys look different and… is that a toga you guys are wearing?" He asked confused. They just grinned at each other.

"Think we should tell him?"

"Go ahead!"

"Uhm, yeah. It what we were wearing when we died… uh…" Castor tried to say. Pollux hit his brother's shoulder.

"D-Died?" Sirius asked, oh boy he felt faint! "How?"

"Battling for our women against our cousins!" Pollux piped up. "But it kinda' failed seeing as Castor died and I tried to off myself if it wasn't for Father…"

"Father?"

"He means Zeus…" Castor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Apparently according to legend we have two different fathers. But we all know who our real father is…"

"CASTOR!" Castor just grinned cheekily at his brother.

"So, uhm, why do you call each other Pollux and Castor?"

"Oh! Those where the names _Mitéra_ gave us! We really love her!" Castor grinned. Pollux just frowned at him.

"How is it when we died you gone back to being childish?"

"Maybe its because we look 16 again and this was how I was at 16?"

"Of course, because when you died at 19 you were soooo much more mature!"

"Of course I was!"

Pollux glared, Castor grinned. And Sirius looked confused.

"Er…?" Sirius tried to say. The twins turned to him and gave a lopsided smile each.

"Sorry Siri!" Castor piped up. Sirius just shook his head at them.

"I think I should go fire call Remus…"

He walked out of the room, leaving two grinning twin stars.

* * *

The house was silent for once, maybe that should have tipped her off. The house was always loud, filled with the laughter of her daughter and husband. Filled with happiness. The last time the house was like this it was the week after they left. The house was eerily quiet then, like it was grieving for the lost of the thrice-damned children.

Lily Potter snorted; those good for nothing brats. Truth be told she was glad they were gone. They were always trying to take attention off of their sister. She knew they were jealous. She gave a sigh as she made her way into the kitchen and made her self a nice cup of coffee.

Potter Castle was sentient. There was no other way to describe it. But if the house was silent once more does it mean that the children were back or, dare she hope for it, dead? She snorted into he cup one more time before looking up.

Her daughter Leo walked into the room rubbing her eyes, still in her Gryffindor red pajamas.

"Good morning mum…" She grumbled, sitting down. "Do you know if anything is wrong with the castle? I keep tripping…"

She then started whining about everything that had happened. Lily smiled at her daughter and started to fuss over her, trying to smooth her auburn locks of hair.

Lily looked up once more. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going to happen soon.


End file.
